That Was Yesterday, This is Today
by Verdancy of the Green
Summary: Setsuna's in a new school, but he doesn't quite fit in.     It's not his fault, that's for sure, but at the same time it is. Either way, this school is very, very weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm planning on this to be my first multi-chapter fan fiction, so, yeah… And if this fic insults anyone in any way, I'm very sorry! It was never my intention to, I swear!**

Setsuna's eyes flickered back and forth from the map, to his schedule, then to the immense campus. His first class was geometry, but he had no idea where the class was. The map was simply littered with random combinations of letter and numbers. Just finding the classroom on the map was already a challenge! The night before he had dropped off his luggage at the dorms and met his roommate, (an ill-tempered purple haired freshman the same age as him) but no one bothered to show him around the campus. So this was what they called first-class student hospitality nowadays.

He closed the map on his phone's holographic screen and began to wander around campus until he reached his destination. As he walked around, students whispered and pointed. Fitting into a new school was hard enough, but for someone like him, it was times tenfold. He was from Krugis.

Everyone knew about the civil strife and conflict in Azadistan that was currently going on. It was the biggest news right now. The UN had imposed a harsh embargo on oil exports, and this had suddenly plunged the entire region in turmoil. For without oil, how would each country support itself? The resulting chaos spewed out dozens of new terrorist groups, and the many attacks and indiscriminant bombings that ensued did nothing to help. In fact, this made the situation even worse for Azadistan. No was willing to help with the construction needed to connect the Mideast to the solar power grid of the orbital elevators. It was far too dangerous.

To put simply, people did not trust Middle Eastern people anymore and the prejudice got worse with every terrorist attack. By luck, Setsuna managed to find his geometry class and he looked for a seat. Class had not started, but no one seemed happy to let him sit near them. Standing in the front of a room alone looking for a seat was never a pleasant experience. It was humiliating and cruel.

"You can sit in front of me, if you want," a pink haired girl quietly stated. Setsuna slid into the empty terminal's seat.

"Thank you."

She shook her head, her pink pigtails gently waving and bouncing.

First purple, now pink, Setsuna thought, does this school have any rules on dyeing hair?

"It's no problem, I don't mind. My name's Feldt Grace. Yours?"

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Seiei?" She paused to mull over his last name.

"That's the first I've heard of a Seiei family," she said puzzled, "I know some of the Japanese upper class families that send their children to this school, but no Seiei."

"It doesn't matter."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for being so nosy."

He did not reply and turned to face the front of the classroom as their teacher, a Mr. Acre appeared.

The teacher was rather interesting, but one person could only take so much of this person's long speeches and rants. Another thing Setsuna noticed was that almost every male in the classroom was glaring at him for some unknown reason after he talked to Feldt.

A small message popped onto his terminal screen.

GO 2 HELL U TERRORIST!

He deleted the message without batting an eyelid. He had gotten far worse at the other schools. These kids must have been really sheltered to think this could faze him.

And one mean message thirty minutes into class? Hardly a record.

**So, how was it? Not too bad I hope, and constructive criticsm is EXTREMELY appreciated! I wanted all the Meisters to be in school so all their ages are…jumbled. The technology is the same as in the anime, you know, with those cellphone/communicator devices and holographic screens and etc.**

**R&R please! I look forward to your comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter! For a moment I was like… wait, this is a series now, I'm gonna have to keep updating it! **

**Anyway, the updates will be a bit sporadic, since I can't write fanfics with my brother nearby, our computers are side by side, and I have no free time at all; especially on the weekends, so you get the idea. I've got high hopes for this story, but please tell me if it starts to go… off.**

**Ah! And thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews and favorites! They mean a lot and I think I've read every one of them so far.**

**(Note: Celestial Being is going to be in this story, but it's not some shady organization out to end war with GN drives and mobile suits.)**

Class ended without incident thankfully, and when the bell rang all the students swarmed out the door like in any other school.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Feldt said as she left her seat. She disappeared through the doorway, her pink bangs fluttering over her eyes. Setsuna looked over his schedule and noticed his next class was biology. Lucky for him, it was close by and hurried over. While he followed his map, he thought about Feldt. If she continued to be so nice to him, things weren't going to end well.

Whenever he made any friends in any other schools, they usually became the target of bullying too. All of them left him eventually, but he didn't blame them. He never did. In the same situation, he would've done the same. It was selfish to force people whose company you enjoyed to suffer. The fact that they left unwillingly was enough for Setsuna. Even when they turned against him.

He walked through though the class doors with a few minutes to spare and began to pick a seat for himself. He noticed a nice terminal that was a bit secluded and was going to sit there when he remembered what his legal guardian had told him.

_You need to open up Setsuna. Try to be a bit more… approachable._

He wandered away from the terminal and picked one a bit closer to the front and near the center. It was useless though, since when the students entered, one by one, they looked at him with surprise and sat with their friends away from him.

"Hm. You're my roommate aren't you? Setsuna F. Seiei, right? What a coincidence."

He turned around to see his roommate, the spiteful, purple-haired freshman sit next to him. He was also a freshman and the same age, but for some reason, his roommate Tieria Erde seemed to be many times older. Considering he was close to a genius, that was probably one reason. He glanced at Setsuna disdainfully. He suspected it wasn't his ethnicity that irritated Tieria, but something else.

"That infuriating teacher," he muttered darkly.

"Mr. Katagiri assigned me to be your lab partner and to help you through your classes until you catch up."

So that was why he was so annoyed. Whispers and messages were flung around the classroom, especially after there had been rumors of a Mid-Eastern transfer student. Tieria smiled ruefully at them.

"What deluded idiots. I thought everyone knew the academy does extensive background checks on all the students and staff that work here. I guess I was wrong."

Setsuna looked at Tieria, then back to the computer screen. This school was a lot more paranoid than he thought; it was probably a miracle that he got into this boarding school in the first place. The bell rang and reverberated throughout the room silencing all he gossipers and chatters.

"Okay everyone, quiet down! Class has started!"

The teacher began to explain the entire lab clearly and calmly, with a constant voice, and it seemed like it'd be impossible to screw this up, not with detailed instructions at every lab station

"Five test tubes, HCL, litmus paper, la-wait. What the hell is this? Why do we have to use a hot plate? Ah, I see, to denature the buffers in the liver. What a childish lab."

The monologue was disjointed, but they did say there was a fine line between insanity and genius, which Setsuna assumed applied to Tieria. They finished the lab without a hitch and began cleaning up around the same time as everyone else.

"Say, Setsuna, why do you have a Japanese name?"

He frowned. The same question as Feldt, only Tieria was likely to be more stubborn.

"My parents. They're Japanese."

"I see. You're adopted then?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Tieria shook his head lightly.

"No, it's perfectly normal. Wealthy couples always seem to have a habit of adopting orphans. Usually it's one, but sometimes they even go for a trio."

He laughed lightly.

"Watch out for those three, they have a tradition of going for newbies; especially transfer students that come to school at odd times of the year."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed.

"It's just the beginning of October. How is that odd?"

Tieria sighed and began to recite something.

"'Anyone who transfers to school after the first week is a weirdo, got it?' Nena Trinity's words exactly. If that's what she thinks, then her brothers also think the same. They both dote on her quite a lot. The Trinity family must've had a grand time, when they found exactly three biological siblings in need of adoption. The Trinities, really, what were they thinking?"

The amber-eyed boy said nothing as he began the post-lab questions. He was just glad he didn't spill any HCL on himself or burn his hands during the lab. The Trinity family though, he was told they were quite wealthy and had great influence over the world economy, well, second to Celestial Being, but they were a humanitarian aid group, so that didn't count.

He glanced at the clock in the bottom right corner of his terminal and began to pack up.

Setsuna weaved through the crowd and wedged himself into a small space in the lunch line. His (sadly) short stature was almost crushed in the jostling mass of people.

"Come on Lyle!"

"Oh, shut up Allelujah! We all know who's the better sprinter here!"

An Irish senior forced his way into the line by another junior, with bangs over one eye. Unfortunately, they smashed Setsuna into the railing and the air left his lungs in a big _woosh. _

"Aw, dammit Allelujah, look at what you made me do to the poor kid."

"Don't blame me, help him! Are you alright?"

Setsuna coughed and nodded at the junior.

"Oh, that's good, sorry about Lyle there,"

"You made me!"

"Anyway, let's hurry up before we get cut," he grabbed Setsuna and Lyle and pushed them forward.

**And, yeah, that's the un-climatic end of the second chapter. Of course, next chapter will have the Trinity siblings, and if I'm busy, then we might have to add in Halloween too! Sorry this was so late, but… I have no free time. I repeat- I have no free time (except, maaaaaybe Sundays) so don't kill me! And, er, in your comments, could you give suggestions for Setsuna's Halloween costume. I don't care if he says "No way in hell" he's still getting that costume. And give me costume suggestions for the other Meisters please! **

Ps. And if you're wondering why Allelujah and Lyle haven't commented on Setsuna's ethnicity, they just haven't noticed. I mean, they did just slam him into a metal railing. Again, I don't want to offend ANYONE with this fanfic. Please tell me if I go overboard,


	3. Ch 3: You Are Screwed

**Thanks much for the reviews! I read them all (considering there's around eleven w), and thanks for the costume suggestions! I'm sorry though, since for some reason I don't feel like having them go in Gundam costumes… Trust me; I will have the Meisters bring up the idea! I had a little problem when I accidently deleted all my fanfiction and I managed to only salvage this little guy. Oh, and sorry for how the characters seem to be Out Of Character, especially Setsuna, he's way less stoic and serious than he's supposed to be, "foreshadowing, foreshadowing…"**

"What! So, the new transfer student everyone's talking about, the Mideastern one, it was you?"

Allelujah stared at him in some strange intermediary that was between being in shock and being in a daze. Setsuna nodded, and Lyle pursed his lips and whistled.

"Man, the Trinities are gonna have a field day with you," he said, holding his head.

Being in line was not fun. Being in a long line waiting for gourmet food you could smell was worse. Waiting in line for gourmet food with two strangers was just plain AWKWARD. Apparently, the senior's name was Lyle, and the junior's name was Allelujah. For some unknown reason, it seemed the two had taken a (creepy) liking towards him.

"It'll be alright, Trinities don't see Setsuna, Trinities don't kill him."

"You say that in such a depressing tone, Allelujah."

Setsuna's eyes flicked between the two, gauging their personalities. Allelujah seemed fairly nice and well-tempered; modest too. Lyle, on the other hand, was a flirt, out-going, and took life in mile wide strides. What he couldn't understand, was why they were so worried about him. The Trinities couldn't be that bad. Could they?

He cleared the doubt out of his mind. If the Trinities were looking for a fight, he'd have to take it head on with a clear head.

_And please, please try not to get hurt or make any enemies, alrighty, Setsuna? _

He clenched his fists tightly, until his nails dug into his palms, then loosened up.

Breathe in, breathe out. This wasn't some big threat or anything. He needed to stay in control.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?"

He looked up at Allelujah.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Listen, if the Trinities come for you, don't fight back, or they'll bribe the principal or something. Just ignore them, for your own good."

Lockon gave Allelujah a look that said, "Really?"

Ignoring bullies was dirt old advice, but it usually worked. Which was why Allelujah responded with a glare as they got their trays and sat down. Setsuna tried to detach from the duo, but Lyle dragged him to a table.

"Seriously, Setsuna, are you trying to _make_ yourself as a target or something? Don't sit by yourself."

Lyle frowned as he let go of him.

"Hey, Setsuna, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Needless to say, Allelujah and Lyle were surprised.

"B-but, you're so short, and, skinny," Allelujah stated uncertainly.

"Not to mention light. He weighs less than most of the anemic girls here," Lyle muttered.

"How do you know any anemic girls in this school?"

"Don't ask."

"Why are you such a flir-"

"Lyle, Allelujah," Setsuna called, cutting them off as he noticed two upperclassmen flanking a sophomore saunter from the lunch line.

Lyle groaned and Allelujah quickly rapped the table to draw away Setsuna's steely eyes.

"No eye contact," Allelujah murmured while the three wandered aimlessly around the cafeteria. The sophomore girl happened to chance upon their table and skipped over like an elementary schooler instead of a high-schooler.

"Lyle! Allelujah!" She cried shrilly and leaned over the table at the two.

"It's been awhile since I saw you two! What happened to Tieria?" She asked in a voice that contained heart attacks and diabetes all rolled up into one. Lyle smiled at her, than shoved the girl (who Setsuna assumed was Nena Trinity) off the table.

"He's got a test to study for, bitch."

Unfortunately, that was when her two brothers had by then reached the table and heard Lyle's not-so-chivalrous comment.

"Did you say something? Answer me you bastard!"

This comment came from a charming (note: sarcasm) junior with wavy blue hair. Again, Setsuna wondered if this school had any rules about dyeing hair. The spectrum so far included purple, pink, and blue. You'd be hard pressed to find anything else.

"Dammit! Lyle Dylandy don't you mess with me!"

"Fuck off Michael!"

"Lyle!" Allelujah wailed.

"Stupid flirt!"

"Retard!"

"Philanderer!"

"Knife nut!"

"Ax crazy!"

"Stop it Michael!" The senior said sternly.

"I'm very sorry," he said with sincere apology to Allelujah.

"Don't worry, it was our fault too Johann," he replied amiably.

Nena had watched the entire incident in silent outrage, and then noticed Setsuna.

"Hm? Who the hell are you, cutie?"

Setsuna wisely ignored the girl and the decision turned out to be not-so-wise.

"Don't ignore me you damn martyr!" She screamed and slapped him in the face. Setsuna glanced at her, and then promptly threw his cup of water into her face.

In that one moment, Allelujah and Lyle both realized that Setsuna was screwed.

**So, did you guys like this chapter? I not too happy with how I wrote it, but that's my own opinion. I kept on writing "Lockon" instead of Lyle in places. I'm seriously having trouble with costumes, keep feeding me ideas! Oh, and thank you Satiah for such a reassuring review and helpful criticism, I'll try my best with the pacing. And I'm extremely grateful to everyone who favorite or subscribed to the story thanks a lot! **


	4. Ch 4: Trauma and Interlude HAlloween

**Sob… I couldn't make it to Halloween… Too… much… crap happening…**

**NO! I REFUSE THIS! I WILL MAKE THIS AN EPICALLY LONG CHAPTER AND INCLUDE EVERYTHIIIING!**

**Actually, I'll write an interlude. **

"You bastard… What did you do to my sister?" Johann growled quietly. The entire cafeteria had gone quiet as people stared in shock at what Setsuna had done. Two minutes later they all had their phones out and the sound of fingers on screens was everywhere. The deranged junior lunged at Setsuna and grabbed him by the collar, breathing like some angry beast.

"After classes, by the forest lake," he muttered. He threw back Setsuna and straightened.

"DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT?" he screamed wildly at the top of his lungs.

"BY THE FOREST LAKE!"

Johann ran off and Michael gently whispered in Nena's ear and pulled her away from the chaos that had ensued. When all three had left, Allelujah and Lyle both stood up and absconded the scene, with Setsuna in tow.

"SETSUNA! What the hell did you do?" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

"But, I was told not to let bullies harass me."

Allelujah sighed. "And now Johan's challenged you to a fight, that's all just fine isn't it?"

Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"I'll just fight him then."

The two looked at him, and then groaned.

"Listen, Setsuna," Lyle pleaded, "Johann's the king of street-fighting, and he's never lost to anyone. What makes you think you have a chance?"

Setsuna wondered how to answer the question without raising any awkward questions.

"I've also been in fights, and I don't play fair."

"Setsuna, nothing we say is going to convince you otherwise, am I right?" Allelujah inquired.

He nodded.

"Then we'll just cheer you on."

"Al, are you kidding me?"

"He's going to fight no matter what, and the kid says he's got experience. At the very least we know he won't get hurt too badly. "

"Dammit, you do have a point, plus if he makes a name for himself the others won't go after him."

"So you finally see my point. By the way, Lyle, Tieria's not studying for a test right now, is he?"

Lyle chuckled.

"There's no way in hell I'd tell that bitch where Tieria was; he's actually in the library looking for a book to read."

The bell blared and Setsuna covered his ears.

"Something wrong?" Lyle asked.

"It's just… Loud."

Lyle frowned then offered to show him where his next class was, and Setsuna politely declined. He wasn't that bad with maps.

His sixth and seventh periods (English and Japanese, respectively), passed without much incident except for when his teacher mocked him for never having heard of _Pride and Prejudice, _and the students laughed along right with their teacher. Everyone else in class still had to read it, so Setsuna couldn't quite get why the idiots were laughing.

His Japanese teacher was also more than surprised when Setsuna only understood the basics of Japanese despite being adopted by a Japanese family. It didn't really matter though since he had only taught as far as Setsuna knew, and the Middle Eastern boy had a much better understanding and grasp of the language compared to his other students.

His last class was Global Studies, and the topic that day was far from comfortable. Ms. Mannequin, their teacher, was cold and professional, keeping emotions and work firmly detached. Her lectures were blunt and to the point, whether offensive, disturbing, or cruel.

She wasn't just a good teacher.

She was an excellent one.

"Today we will be learning about the Union oil embargoes and the long term effects of them worldwide."

She pressed a button on her remote and the interactive screen that covered a large portion of the wall flickered on to show a list of reasons for the Union's decision.

"When the Solar elevators were built, the Mideast declined to participate in the project, thus also refusing to partake in any of the benefits that could be acquired…"

The lecture was long and Setsuna simply took notes until Ms. Mannequin reached the civil wars that had resulted from the growing dissent and poverty.

"Azadistan's current princess is Marina Ismail; she was from a normal family but became a ruler reluctantly when the royal monarchy was reinstated in an effort to stop the violence. Her ascension to the throne has only heightened the slaughter due to fact that she has both vehement supporters and protestors."

The picture on the screen showed a young woman who seemed far too pretty and far too nice to be the ruler of a country currently swathed in bloodshed and political turmoil. Ms. Mannequin noticed some murmurs of surprise among the students, and sighed at their simple-mindedness. Marina was beautiful, but anyone paying attention to the little information about her nowadays would realize she was absolutely useless at diplomacy. Until she could become more adept, her people would continue to suffer.

Celestial Being's constant shipments of supplies, protection, and even political advisors were nowhere near enough.

Kati caught herself wandering and silently chastened herself.

"However," she restarted, "another country, Krugis was completely destroyed and assimilated into Azadistan due to its complete reliance on fossil fuel exports."

Setsuna's monotonous fingers slipped and he was unable to correct the ensuing typo. It was all he could do to keep listening.

"The entire country was ravaged by a civil war that can only be described as 'senseless killing', and even child soldiers were pitted against mobile suits. To this day, there are extremely few surviving ex-citizens of Krugis." 

Someone raised their hand.

"Excuse me, but how come I've never heard of Krugis? All the news we get is about Azadistan."

She readjusted her glasses and showed the next slide.

"The countries that intervened in the conflict caused a large massacre themselves and paid off the press to either pay little focus to the situation or ignore it completely. The fact that Krugis no longer exists and survivors are few help with the lack of notice."

The lecture went on for another thirty-eight minutes.

The academy was a sufficient size and large enough for the elite students to live comfortably. The beautiful scenery that surrounded the school had hiking trails and even mountain paths marked out for students with such hobbies. One of those trails led to a lake which was where Johan had slated as the fighting site.

"Setsuna, are you alright, you don't look so good?" Allelujah said anxiously.

"Hey, it can't be your nerves are catching up, are they?" Lyle said, panicking.

"Shut up."

"Setsuna?"

"Just shut up, Lyle, Allelujah, I need to focus."

The two upperclassmen glanced at each other. Was the tension getting to their friend's brain? It was at time like these they wished Tieria was with them. The freshman was exceptionally good at bringing people back to normal. Setsuna had a death grip on the strap of his book bag, and he seemed incredibly high-strung for some reason.

"Hah! You stupid bastard! Finally here!"

He dropped his book bag and glared at Johann. The crowd of students hooted and jeered, while all the respectful pupils had wisely decided to avoid the confrontation.

"Eat this!"

Johan ran and let loose an incredible right hook that brushed against the side of Setsuna's head. He then began throwing punches one after another. Setsuna's eyes were in a flurry as he struggled to keep track. Twice, the punches connected. Then, Johan, thinking it was the end threw everything into one fist which Setsuna grabbed and flipped him over with. Johann let out pained gasp as he slapped the ground.

Setsuna sprinted to his bag and ran for the trail when the screaming started. He turned around and saw the fallen junior charge at him with a knife. Now this was what he was used to. In one fluid motion he firmly grasped Johann's hand and dug his nails into the correct nerves, feeling slightly giddy from the adrenaline as Johann dropped the blade. He plucked the knife from its fall and aimed it towards the psychopath's arm when he heard Lyle and Allelujah screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

His hands shook and the weapon dropped from his hands and he fled with his bag toward the dorms.

He burst into the bathroom and retched into the toilet, his throat raw from the stomach acid. Setsuna reached into his bag and found what he was looking for gratefully. He opened the bottle and swallowed a pill with some water from the sink. He didn't feel like getting up and pouring himself a glass of water in the room.

Interlude: HAlloween

A week had passed since the entire Johann disaster and now the school was decorated in cheerful black and gold decorations, with a pumpkin delivered to each room's doorstep.

"Woohoo! Halloween! There're girls in sexy costumes and plenty of candy!"

Tieria just sighed at Lyle's comment.

"Who here's going to dress up?" Allelujah asked.

"If you're going to make me wear a costume, at least choose something tasteful," Tieria added nonchalantly.

"Allelujah, Tieria, Lyle, why do we have to dress in costumes?"

"I'll explain," Tieria began, "Halloween is holiday that has lost almost all of its original connotations. It was you could say started by the Druids in the British Isles, as the day was what the Druids called 'Samhain' and they collected human sacrifices and left Jack-O-Lanterns in return for the sacrifice as demonic protection. Of course, that's not the only thing, since the Celtic peoples wore costumes to scare off the demons and gave sweets to appease their mischievousness. Nowadays most people simply put on costumes and give candy for amusement."

Allelujah and Lyle were at a loss for words. Leave it to Tieria to keep all the rather macabre aspects of the holiday instead of the good ones.

(Author's Note: I'm not sure if all the info's correct, so please state any mistakes or add new info in the reviews.)

"A-anyway! Setsuna, at this school almost everyone wears a costume on Halloween plus they give you a pumpkin and a carving kit to carve your own pumpkin! They even give you a small light to put in it! The best pumpkin gets a prize of candy!"

"It's shared between the dorm mates, don't forget," Tieria said to Setsuna.

"Should we wear Gundam costumes? We do have four people." Allelujah suggested.

"That's a kid's show," Setsuna said.

"I've got it!"

The other three turned to Lyle.

"Okay, Setsuna's going to be a black cat, Allelujah's going to be Frankenstein, Tieria's going to be a wizard, and I'm going to be a pirate vampire!"

Allelujah and Tieria balked at the last costume.

"A vampire pirate?"

"No, a PIRATE vampire. There's a difference, y'know."

"Allelujah, Tieria, Lyle, am I really like a black cat?"

The other three turned to look at the petite boy with black hair, amber eyes, and lithe figure and decided that Lyle was right. They told him he did sort of seem like a cat.

The remaining week seemed to disappear as costumes were acquired and the time came for them to show off quite soon.

The moment Setsuna stepped into the classroom he was mobbed by all the upper class girls.

"Omigawd he's SO adorable!"

"Seriously!"

"I can't believe you're a freshman! You look like a sixth-grader!"

Setsuna was thoroughly exhausted by lunch.

"You alright?"

Setsuna nodded and continued to eat. The squeals still echoed in his ears. Lyle made him wear a black sweater, jeans, and shoes; then procured a headband and tail out of his backpack!

"Setsuna, wanna carve the pumpkin with me after classes? I'll help with homework."

Setsuna looked up in surprise and nodded. This was completely unlike Tieria, unless he really wanted the candy. The other two were similarly shocked and didn't recover for the rest of lunch.

"Don't draw on my hand!" Tieria snapped as Setsuna traced the design onto the pumpkin. He ignored Tieria and continued to fill in the design with a marker. Tieria had definitely gone overboard with this. The entire design was an almost perfect drawing of Exia from the Gundam 00 anime, and Setsuna knew it'd be difficult to carve.

"Are you done?"

He nodded and Tieria took the largest knife and began cutting of the top.

"Help me scoop out the insides, and separate the seeds," he told Setsuna, who began digging out handfuls of the orange pulp. The cut on his hands stung, but he did as told.

"Follow me to the kitchen," Tieria ordered and Setsuna followed.

"This is the recipe my parents taught me," he said. He spread the seeds out on a sheet and put them in an oven while heating up a stick of butter and brown sugar in a pot. When everything was thoroughly mixed and melted into sweet-smelling, thick syrup, He took out the seeds and stirred them into the pot before baking them again.

"Let's carve the pumpkin while we're waiting."

As Setsuna pierced the blade into the pumpkin's thick rind he asked Tieria something.

"You seem different from your usual self; nicer."

Tieria smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Not sure why. It's your first Halloween, so I figured I'd be thoughtful for a change. I still want the candy though."

They finished carving the pumpkin and put the small tea-light in it and for the rest of the night chatted (rather one-sidedly) chewing on the caramelized pumpkin seeds. The next day Setsuna shared some of the pumpkin seeds with Feldt and the older girls swarmed him again, to the jealously of others.

**Whew… made it… Next chapter's gonna focus on Feldt and Tieria!**


	5. Ch 5: I WillCan Not Tell

**Meh, so much CRAP happening right now… I shall be hibernating and recovering for an indefinite amount of time after this chapter and NO, I do not mean hiatus, I mean rest and recover over Thanksgiving Break (which will also be filled with studying to my dismay.) The plot is a bit behind on current times, hm? Sorry I forgot to mention the locking mechanisms on the door too.**

Tieria slid his I.D into the slot underneath the knob and it opened smoothly.

"Hey, Setsuna! You in here? Lyle told me you almost stabbed Johann."

"I'm fine."

Tieria noticed his peer napping comfortably on the overstuffed sofa in the room. It wasn't much, but he could notice the slight pallor of Setsuna's skin.

"Really? I'll take your word for it then. I don't think the other two were lying though."

Setsuna paused.

"I panicked."

"I can't imagine you losing your demeanor like that."

He twisted his body up from the couch to face Tieria.

"Then, I guess you didn't hear about what happened during lunch."

"You mean throwing a cup of water into Nena's face?" Tieria replied smugly.

Setsuna flopped back onto the couch, exhausted. He was surprised though when Tieria sat down next to him.

"I'll be surprised if you manage to not get expelled."

He nodded, than realized just how much trouble he must have caused for his caretakers. So much for staying out of trouble; he had probably just caused one big mess.

"You haven't started your homework yet, I presume?"

He groaned as Tieria's words seemed to smash him with a sledgehammer. There was at least two hours of non-stop work bundled in there plus a short story assignment for Halloween.

"Don't worry, Halloween's in about a week and Thanksgiving Break is coming up. "

He looked down at Setsuna's face, half muffled in a cushion while his purple bangs hung over his face like drapes.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Setsuna sat up and nodded; his face bright red. Strangely, he did feel better.

"Can you tell me what happened with Johann? I'm sure we'll all understand."

He snapped out of whatever mood he was in previously and slowly turned his gaze to Tieria. A shiver ran down his back at the cold look in Setsuna's eyes.

"I can't."

"That's fine."

"You actually mean that?"

For a few moments Tieria was genuinely scared of being in the same room with this sudden stranger. Setsuna glanced out the window and stared dumbly at the birds soaring through the air.

If these people were nice enough, maybe he'd tell them.

**They're so OOC! This is ridiculous! I'm sorry for any readers that have managed to pick up the rip-roaring high OOC levels in this fic so far; I'm sorry! I'm planning on elaborating on the character's backstories a bit in the next chapter, AKA Lyle's. It's probably only going to be a paragraph or two explaining his family issues.**


	6. Ch 6: Blood is Thicker than Water

**Yay****, new chapter! ****I promised to elaborate on Lyle's backstory, so I will!**

"Lyle, Thanksgiving break is almost over, aren't you going to visit your family?"

Said person looked up from his food to stare at his friends.

"You know I'm not going, I can't stand my aunt and uncle, plus it's always 'Neil this', and 'Neil that'," he replied almost angrily.

Setsuna gave him a curious look.

"Are you, really sure?"

Lyle frowned, and then glared at him.

"I'm sure," he muttered as he left the table.

"Don't mind him," Allelujah sighed, "he's not on good terms with his brother."

"Neil?"

"Yeah, they're identical twins, but Neil's always been the more successful one you could say."

Setsuna couldn't quite grasp the concept of sibling inferiority. He was an only child.

"Setsuna, you don't know that Lyle's an orphan, right?"

His head whipped around to face Tieria.

"What?"

"Neil's parents and little sister died in the bombing of a train station in Ireland. That big one a few years ago. His brother was the only survivor and he was at school. Of course things are tense between the two."

Tieria mulled over some facts.

"Lyle got here on scholarship though, and he left without his parents' permission. I guess you could say Neil accuses Lyle of abandoning them in such a crisis."

Bombing? Ireland?

The pieces clicked together in Setsuna's head and he began to hyperventilate.

"Setsuna?"

It couldn't have been THAT bombing, right?

The time period was dead on though.

"Setsuna!"

"Shut up!"

Tieria and Allelujah stared at him, jaws unhinged in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, and power walked out of the cafeteria.

no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

This can't be, this can't be, this can't be, this can't be-

"Setsuna?"

He stopped.

"Feldt… Grace."

She smiled gently.

"You still remember my name, that's good," she said with quiet joy hidden in her voice.

Then she did something very un-Feldt like.

She blushed and became all flustered.

"Um, Setsuna, do you know… w-where L-L-Lyle is?"

Setsuna couldn't help but let his eyes slightly widen in shock.

"Now's not the best time to find him. He's a bit angry."

Her face grew disappointed, then brightened again.

"I made these in the school kitchens. Are they alright?"

She pried the lid off of the tupperware she was holding and showed him the batch of sugar cookies she had made.

"Try one."

Setsuna had never been a big fan of sweets, but these looked absolutely delicious. Each cookie was a perfect, smooth white circle with a dusting of powdered sugar on top.

As he ate one, they were soft and fluffy and seemed to break apart in his mouth.

"It's good," he told her, with the shallowest of grins; really only a slight upturning of the corners of his mouth, and barely visible.

"Thanks," she beamed and hurried off.

Setsuna watched as she disappeared around a corner, and realized all the fears and anxiety in him was gone.

"Tieria, are you or Allelujah orphans?"

Tieria looked at him with a devious grin.

"I'm not an orphan, but Allelujah is."

"Oh."

He thought about everyone back at Celestial Being and wondered if they were alright. When he left, they said they were leaving for some dangerous country to provide aid.

"Setsuna, can you turn on the TV? For global studies we need to do this prompt on some current event we find out about today.

He looked around for the remote and turned on the holographic screen.

"This is a news flash! A section of Celestial Being, the world famous humanitarian group had previously some months ago left to give out aid, government support, and military relief to refugees of the north-west China famine. However, just a few hours ago, the base camp was bombed. There have been no suspects so far, and Miss Sumeragi Lee Noreiga, one of the most prominent members of this controversial organization, has not been found among the survivors."

Setsuna stared in shock.

**Eh… Cliffhanger. As for the famine… I have no idea. I suck at geography. It might actually be the wet area of China for all I know… Can I ask you guys to give any guesses on what's Setsuna's affiliation with Celestial Being?**

**Reviews, please?**


	7. Ch 7: FML!

**And the plot thickens! I'm gonna try to write a very long normal sized chapter! Hmmm…. I feel like this story is heading downhill… "sob"**

**P.S I know my writing style has been fluctuating in terms of style and quality, but please know, writing a fanfic with a very insulting, dense, and nosy brother RIGHT NEXT TO YOU has detrimental effects on the author and said author's writing ability…**

**P.P.S Call me stupid, but I'm off on when it begins to snow. I never really pay attention to when it snows. (I mean I know its winter, but…) And again, I apologize for OOCness. (Again, foreshadowing.)**

He couldn't just run from the room at that moment. Tieria would've suspected something.

At the same time, he was too afraid to call. He couldn't bring himself to contact them. They always talked about how strong he was, but really, strength was a burden if your mind was weak. It wasn't until Christmas break was nearing that he could bring himself to call.

He was so pathetic…

The numerous hiking trails in the immense campus had many well hidden trails. The one he was on was a very quaint looking one. A hilltop covered with oaks surrounding the trail was perfect.

He took out the phone specially given to him and punched in a number. He held it to his ear as the ringtone sounded.

"Setsuna?"

"Ms. Sumeragi, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

She sighed and talked with an exhausted tone.

"Setsuna, the explosion was weeks ago, it makes no sense to call right now," she muttered.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, and more importantly, the school's having a formal event soon. Namely the Christmas Ball. Let me guess, you haven't told your friends about the whole Celestial Being business, right?"

He paused. This conversation was taking quite a drastic turn.

"No..." he trailed.

"Well… I was invited as a guest to the event. It's actually really high class and everything. Oh god, you need clothes. And money. And gifts. And money for gifts. Oh my god." The last few sentences were spewed out in worry and Setsuna couldn't understand.

"What?"

She laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing! Anyway, if you want, we can pretend that we don't know each other and all that stuff."

"Really?"

"Well, actually it's going to be one helluva time since all the students' guardians were also invited. Including me. Problem is that I'm also a guest speaker."

His breath caught in his throat.

"I can cancel the whole thing if we have to. Setsuna, do you want me to come? I won't do this without asking you first."

His mind was racing. Everything was happening too fast! The bombing of Lyle's parents, the bombing of Celestial Being, stupid Trinities, Feldt-!

"Setsuna?"

"Come."

The word slipped past his lips like a glassy orb. Fragile and pretty.

"Are you sure?"

"The only people we'll be telling are my friends."

What was he saying? He didn't want to tell them. Not yet! He still continued to talk; hidden doubts and fears escaping from the confinements of his shallow mind like fairy speak.

"Can you tell us secretly? I don't want anybody else to know," he muttered ashamedly.

"Leave it to me. Love ya' Setsuna, see you at Christmas. Bye."

"Bye."

He slumped to the ground, overwhelmed. What was the point of being and looking strong if you were weak inside? He didn't want to, but when she said she loved him, like a parent, everything felt so warm.

"SETSUNA!"

He literally had a spasm and jumped up. Lyle, Tieria, and Allelujah were all there.

"Erase history," he muttered into the phone. The small beep informed him and he sighed.

"Setsuna, what were you doing?" Allelujah asked.

"Resting."

"Listen," Lyle started.

"We're going Christmas shopping. Care to join?" Tieria offered.

He nodded.

"Let me get my wallet."

"Haha! Don't worry; we all need to go prepare. Meet us at the main gate," Allelujah told him.

"Let's go then," Tieria said with Setsuna following.

"What. The. Fuck."

Setsuna sidestepped the swearing Tieria and his jaw dropped. Their dorm had been trashed.

Torn cushions with spilled stuffing littered the floor. Messages aimed at him were smeared on the walls in blood red paint. The ground was coated in trash. The bathroom mirror had been smashed. Tieria ran his fingers over the cracks.

"I hope whoever smashed the mirror gets bad luck," Tieria growled.

"Why…"

"Setsuna?"

"WHY NOW! OF ALL THE GODDAMN TIMES WHY THE HELL NOW!" He screamed.

"DAMN! IT! AAALLLLL! DAMMIT ALL! DAMMIT ALL! DAMMITALL!"

Tieria's blood chilled with the war cry. It was devoid of all hope and seemed to come from the guttural throat of a beast rather than a boy.

"Calm down Setsuna!"

The freshman caught himself and turned to face Tieria. It was a like a knife had sliced the situation in half.

"I'm sorry."

The sudden change disturbed Tieria. He'd never seen Setsuna snap so badly.

"Is any of our stuff missing?" he asked.

Setsuna's eyes scanned the room, catching every little detail.

"No. I… don't think so. Actually, I'm fairly sure."

He talked with his back facing Tieria. The purple-haired youth's eyes narrowed.

"Setsuna, turn around."

Setsuna made no reply.

Tieria stomped in front of his dormmate and took a step a back in surprise.

There was weariness plastered all over his face. It was the look of someone who had been utterly crushed by the world and was struggling to keep plodding along. Tieria went and checked their bed for anything nasty, and seeing nothing, promptly dragged Setsuna to it and pushed him over.

"Take a nap. I'll clean up everything."

"Just you?"

"No! Of course not! We'll be having some… volunteers."

Setsuna decided not to question any further and did as Tieria asked.

He woke up to the sound of tapping. As he got up, the person was doing the last finishing touches of paint on the dorm window and tried to get away. Note: tried.

Setsuna leapt from the bed, slid it open in one motion and roundhouse kicked the perp who sadly landed awkwardly and passed out.

"So this is the guy?"

"Un."

"Okay… let's see, hm? Oh, you're awake."

The junior groaned as his head pounded. What the hell was this headache?

"Wha… Oh crap."

"Why'd you trash our room?"

He groaned and simply glared at the two of them.

"It's this guy's entire fault. He's some random Mideast terrorist and on the first day of class he's chatting with THE Feldt Grace and eating with one of the popular groups at lunch and has them all as friends. It's not fair."

Tieria drew back his fist and sucker-punched the person.

"You sound like a whining child, you know that? If you don't want to get expelled, reimburse us."

"What?"

"Sean Asloady. One of the more elite families here. Fix our room and give us some money or else you're out of this school."

"Really? My parents can just bribe the school," Sean spat.

Tieria leaned in.

"Have you wondered why the Trinity siblings haven't been around lately?"

"Huh?"

` "They got suspended. The school has had enough of them. Our academy is infamous for not showing favoritism as much as possible. The parents had to actually BEG the school admins not to expel their children all the other times they caused trouble and paid off the damages. But they've finally had enough. Your family is powerful, but the not powerful enough."

Sean backed off.

"I-I'll pay you guys, I swear!"

"Then get the hell out."

The senior ran from the room a wreck.

Tieria turned to Setsuna.

"Nice going. Notice anything different?"

Setsuna then realized the room was completely clean.

"How did you do that?"

"Volunteers."

Tieria smiled.

"Anyway, why don't we go Christmas shopping with the money we get from our buddy Sean tomorrow?"

"Ah, I'm sorry you guys couldn't go today."

"It's fine, tomorrow's a Sunday anyway."

Something gnawed at his mind. He had to confirm this. Asking Lyle would be way too awkward.

"Tieria, the group that bombed the station Lyle's family was at; who was it?"

Tieria looked away from the broken mirror.

"Oh, just some random group called the KPSA. They weren't that big.

Setsuna felt like he had been punched in the gut.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I don't know why, but actually I'm planning on having a few chapters of action coming up in the New Year… Don't worry, it's not like the story's going to become action oriented.**

**P.S Keep those reviews coming! And thanks for all the alerts and favorites; means a lot!**


	8. Ch 8: Happy Crappy Holidays

**Ughh… This new chapter is so far behind…**

Setsuna stared at the package of clothes that had been sent to him. They had gathered dust for the past week and the dance was starting in exactly four hours.

"How long are you going to stare? Take out the clothes," Tieria sighed.

Setsuna swallowed and cut the tape with a pair of scissors. He promptly frowned as he saw the nice jacket, shirt, shoes, pants, and tie inside.

"What're you frowning about? I thought your guardian had horrible taste in fashion and that's why you didn't want to look."

"They don't look comfortable, and I don't know how to use a tie."

"That's seriously your excuse?"

Setsuna was silent. That fact that Sumeragi was going to explain everything in a few hours was also grating on his nerves. He taken his medication a bit earlier than usual to fight off symptoms, but high-stress was making them almost useless.

"I really don't get why you're all so strung up. Are you a wallflower?"

"Probably."

"Hm, Allelujah and I used to be loners until Lyle forced us to join in on the festivities. I actually owe him for that."

Setsuna nodded and silently thanked Sumeragi as he noticed the cufflinks could hold a pill each. She really knew how to plan ahead.

"Are you going to bring a date?"

Setsuna just stared blankly at Tieria as if to say "are-you-joking?"

"My bad, my bad; it's just that you've been hanging out with Feldt Grace a lot lately."

Setsuna seemed to deflate all of a sudden. He did agree to help her find a present for Lyle and also managed to tell her when she could ask him out for the dance, but he had no idea if she had succeeded or not. He had wondered multiple times how he had managed to get roped up into this demented form of matchmaking but at least he was doing a good job, right? Feldt just happened to sit next to him in math and he just happened to someone she was able to see daily with also daily access to the person she liked.

"You got rejected?"

Setsuna glared at Tieria this time.

"We're acquaintances, and I'm helping her with something."

"That sounds suspicious."

"Hopefully you'll know what I mean at the dance."

"I wonder. Can you believe they actually managed to get Sumeragi Lee Noriega to speak at the dance? I heard she's an amazing orator."

Setsuna was silent and did something akin to a head-bang on his dress clothes.

The party was appropriately themed "Winter Wonderland" with fake snow covering the ground, tea lights in red glass holders, myriads of blue covering the walls, and even glass and crystal snowflakes dangling from the ceiling adjacent to an enormous -no –doubt- expensive chandelier with individually carved lusters.

Students everywhere conversed with their parents and friends or introduced friends to parents. Setsuna felt horribly out of place.

"I see my parents. Care to meet them?"

"I guess."

"Good," Tieria answered and pulled him over to the impossibly young looking lady and gentleman.

"Mother; Father, this is Setsuna."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you."

Setsuna replied with an amiable smile and shook hands with the couple. The mother looked EXACTLY like Tieria, and the father had green hair. The whole exchange was very creepy.

"Goodbye, see you later," Tieria told his parents as he led Setsuna to Allelujah and Lyle.

"Oh, Auntie, Uncle; this is Setsuna!"

"Lyle, you're too loud! Oh, Mr. Sergei, this is my new friend Setsuna."

Tieria couldn't help but chuckle with his friends as they noticed how Setsuna obviously was bothered by all the harmless attention. Lyle's aunt and uncle seemed to dote on him a little bit, but Sergei was another matter entirely.

He seemed to size up Setsuna like any good soldier and judged him in his mind.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Setsuna said while extending his hand.

After Tieria and Lyle had dragged Setsuna to the food tables, Sergei held back Allelujah for a bit.

"Be careful around that boy, Allelujah."

"What, Setsuna? I mean he's quiet, but he's a nice kid."

"That boy seems more of a soldier than some veterans I've met."

Allelujah frowned at his surrogate father's words and went to join his friends.

Lyle glanced at his watch.

"Oh, my date should be arriving any moment now."

"Date?" Allelujah said incredulously.

"So this is what you meant Setsuna…" Tieria muttered.

At that moment, Feldt Grace entered the room and heads turned.

Her pink hair was down and brushed straight with a large, beautiful silver barrette of a butterfly with wings in mid-flight tucked behind her ear with a few locks of hair. Her necklace was more silver lacework that matched the lacework flower studs resting on her ear lobes. Her dress, last-but-not-least was pure white and strapless. The skirt was cut mid-thigh on the left side and gradually reached the ground on the right in a cascade of ripples. Her heels clicked softly on the floor as she walked over to Lyle. They were made of crystal clear plastic that from every angle could be mistaken for glass. Light makeup on her face only enhanced her beautiful features.

"Cinderella has finally arrived," Lyle said as he gently took her hand. Feldt blushed lightly and nodded.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Nonsense. The music is starting. Shall we dance?"

The two seemed to take center stage as they waltzed. The music from the string quartet was flawless as expected of an event in such a prestigious academy.

"I had no idea Lyle could be such a romantic. Then again, Feldt seems to be one too with her glass slippers," Allelujah sighed.

"Setsuna, you look pale."

"It took three hours for her to find that dress," he groaned.

"No way, you were the one who got them together?"

"I don't know why she asked me to go dress shopping with her. I did help her with some other stuff."

Allelujah stared slack-jawed as Setsuna wandered over to a table for a drink.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was just as surprised," Tieria said, patting Allelujah on the back.

Setsuna noticed with some satisfaction that they were enjoying each other's company as they danced and just hoped that Lyle didn't ditch her. For some reason she had trusted Setsuna enough to drag him along for dress shopping. She had only decided after Setsuna casually made an offhand comment on how she was sort of like the main character in some fairytale gone to meet her prince.

_"Setsuna, what kind of dress would Cinderella wear?"_

_ "… Maybe something simple and pretty, like snow."_

Still, that wasn't the end. She had even pulled him along for the necklace, earrings, barrette, and shoes. When he asked her why she couldn't bring one of her female friends along, she simply replied that she didn't have many friends and that he was the only one who really understood the situation.

"And now, a speech from Celestial Being's renowned Miss Sumeragi!"

As Setsuna glanced up at his legal guardian he waited then closed his eyes, listening to each carefully chosen word. The talking in the room was slowly silenced as the speech marched on. This wasn't some normal speech, and it was not full of petty promises. It was brutal and to the point, with hope shining in every word like rubies imbedded in gravel.

When it ended, the clapping roared and Setsuna's eyes were a bit brighter. He always doubted her ability to empower and rally people until he heard her in a public speaking for the first time. You would have never expected such genius from a drunk like her. The days he spent with her were usually filled with hangovers (luckily he never drank), but every day she still strived to be a parent despite her busy job and that he was really under the jurisdiction of Celestial Being as a whole.

Tieria and the others hurried over to him. Amazingly, they were all full of smiles.

"Setsuna, that was amazing!"

"I heard she was an excellent speaker, but this surpassed my expectations by far."

"I can't believe what we just heard was meant for a bunch of kids. She didn't even try to dumb it down for us."

They all talked about the speech excitedly, but a pit of worry was growing in Setsuna's stomach. Her speech was done, that meant… He saw felt Feldt touch his shoulder.

"Setsuna, thank you."

Setsuna glanced at her puzzled as she went to speak to her own parents for a few moments.

"See you in a bit Feldt! By the way, where's your parents Setsuna?" Lyle asked. He was surprised though as Setsuna seemed to get a bit dizzy and almost ate hardwood flooring before Allelujah caught him.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" Tieria said softly.

"Excuse me, but could you four come with me?"

All of them, even Setsuna looked up at the teacher who had appeared.

"Please follow me to the principal's office."

"But we haven't done anything wrong," Allelujah protested as they followed her through the campus.

"You're not in trouble."

"Then what do you- what the fuck?"

"Ah-Allelujah, did you juh-just swear?" Setsuna asked weakly from his friend's shoulder where Allelujah was supporting him.

"Setsuna, why does Sumeragi Lee Noreiga want to meet us?"

"This is why I asked you if you wanted me to cancel this, Setsuna. I just knew you were going to get all tensed up about this. Just relax. I'll do all the explaining."

Setsuna nodded and collapsed on the ground.

"Not like that!" she yelled and placed him in a seat. All of them stared at how familiar she was with Setsuna.

"Tonight just seems to be full of surprises," Allelujah mulled over absentmindedly, "and they all have to do with Setsuna."

"I'm sorry; Setsuna asked that I only tell you three. It defeats the purpose of this entire thing, but I'm technically Setsuna's mom, so I'll do this."

"Erm, one thing. What the hell is going on?" Lyle whined.

"Well, sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do."

The others did as she asked and Sumeragi took a deep breath.

"Thank god he's out cold or else he'd be having a flipping panic attack by now."

"I think he's already had one," Allelujah added.

"True. Anyway, on with the explaining. Setsuna is actually you could say the adopted child of Celestial Being as a whole."

If his friends had finally adjusted to the situation in any way, it was promptly undone. Luckily they were silent in shock.

"Setsuna is from the former country of Krugis, which no longer exists as you should have learned in school by now. We have ample reason to believe that he was a child soldier during the assimilation of Krugis."

"That would explain the scars," TIeria said bluntly.

"Scars?" The other two mumbled in a daze.

"We were changing to go to bed. I noticed them, but he turned all scary and went quiet."

"Celestial Being managed to rescue him before he was killed, but he's kept quiet to most about what happened to him before we took him in. Well, he's told me, but I promised only to tell you guys this much. We gave him a new name since we have yet to find any of his official records, but I have a hunch that the guy who recruited him and his peers for fighting destroyed them; that bastard. He's also on PTSD medication, so don't get all freaked out if he pops a pill in front of you. Listen closely though, if I hear any of you are treating him differently after all of this I will hunt you down and make you pay; which, trust me, isn't that hard for Celestial Being."

"No wonder Celestial Being is so shady to the authorities. You guys do a good a job with the humanitarian aid though," Tieria said with a fake smile.

"You may go back to the dance now," the teacher said sweetly and shooed them all out of the room. Setsuna had come back to his senses and Sumeragi had smiled at him, said a few encouraging words, then said goodbye to all of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Lyle said as they were back at the party.

"I have no idea, and I think your twin is hitting on your date," Allelujah murmured, pointing at Neil.

"That bastard-"

"Stop , Lyle," Setsuna said with an iron grip on Lyle's shoulder.

"Just wait."

Feldt shook her head, gestured to Lyle, and hurried over.

"Sorry, I got you two confused-"

"It's alright."

The three of them looked at Lyle glumly as the situation had no doubt turned awkward.

The good thing was that she was staying with Lyle.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so far behind, I was having a nice time enjoying the holidays if anyone wants to know. I'm having some action planned for the later chapters- no wait I have some breather chapters THEN action. **

**Just asking for the hell of it: Does the 3DS also play DS lite games too? I'm kinda wondering you know, since Tales of the Abyss 3DS and everything, but my parents will probably say no (make that definitely) and my brother will berate me for being a nerd…and I hear you get a discount if you turn in a DS or something, but I wonder…**


	9. Ch 9: Don't Tell Please

**Hiya everybody! I've been sorta busy lately, you see. Well, time to start off some breather stories! Then we're going you inject some action and drama! Ciao! **

**P.S. The reason I'm so bright and chipper right now is because this is the first weekend I've been actually able to rest and enjoy since… awhile. Also the chapters might be a bit ridiculous at times-bordering on crack-so this is just a warning.**

It was pretty much official that Feldt had now joined the group. She and Lyle were dating and the two were still pretty much their normal selves. True, Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria saw Lyle less and Feldt's friends also saw her less but there weren't any big changes. The two were out in a nearby town today since it was a weekend and the snow had made everything quite beautiful. That left three bored friends at the academy.

"Tieria, we're all done with homework, right?"

"Yes; Setsuna and I have also finished our quota of the biology project for today."

"Bio project? What is it?"

"I've already explained this to three people. Setsuna, it's your turn."

"We're trying to transcribe a section of DNA into RNA and listing what proteins are used," he replied.

"Um, isn't that… a lot?"

"It's only a hundred total in the section and we finished half today."

"Jeez, you guys are hard workers. Wait, isn't the lake frozen over by now?"

Tieria promptly crashed Allelujah's train of thought with a bulldozer of bluntness.

"Setsuna doesn't know how to skate."

"We'll teach him then."

"How are we going to get extra skates?"

"I… don't know."

Setsuna looked out the window of the hallway. The school was very beautiful in general and well designed. The window he stared out of was one in an entire row stretching from end to end. Outside, the sky was a pleasant shade of blue-gray and there was a thick layer of white on the ground and trees.

"Can we just go outside?"

"What did you say, Setsuna?"

"I've never seen snow before. It's just as pretty as they say it is."

Allelujah shrugged, and then smiled at them.

"I guess we'll be little kids for a day and just play in the snow."

Ten minutes later they were all bundled up accordingly and started heading out. After a few more minutes of wandering about throwing snow at each other and being idiots in general, Setsuna took a step back and let out a muffled gasp. He had sunk almost waist deep in the powdery snow and decided to just fall flat. It was a mistake as a foot of snow collapsed over him. Allelujah and Tieria yelled and ran over to dig him out. He let them pull him up as he coughed up snow and laughed ecstatically. Tieria and Alleujah watched him in shock. Setsuna ignored their surprise and laughed, his cheeks flushed and nose bright red. Tieria and Allelujah gave each other sideways glances, and then joined Setsuna in his joy. It wasn't bad at all, seeing him this happy.

Well timed snowballs to the head effectively sobered them all up.

"What are you freaks doing here freezing your asses off in the snow?"

"Johann, be nice."

"Sorry Michael, but I gotta agree, these guys look stupid."

Tieria groaned.

"What are the Trinities doing out on such a damp and grey day?"

"Shut up," Johann said as he threw another snowball in Tieria's face straight on the nose.

"Why you-!"

Tieria made his own snowball and pelted Johann in the eye. Nena joined her brother's attack and hit Setsuna in the neck. He yelped as the snow slid under his clothes. In retaliation he simply threw and armful of snow at her. Nena screeched and began to indiscriminately attack them all and Michael decided to join them, having been thoroughly defeated.

What ensued was a battle of epic proportions. Even though Setsuna had never been raised in a dangerous, snowing environment before, he was savvy enough to know that you could put rocks in a snowball and hurt people. So that's what he did. Unfortunately for the Trinities, he could only find well-sized stones while digging through snow with gloves for them.

"FOUL!" Nena screamed.

"NO ROCKS!" Johann yelled in pain.

"Stop that Setsuna!" Allelujah pleaded, having been accidently caught in crossfire of Setsuna's bruise-tastic snowballs. Setsuna obediently listened to Allelujah and simply turned to ice instead. Sadly there wasn't much ice. The battle had begun to attract the attention of other students who had conveniently decided to pick sides. Needless to say, Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria had the larger army.

Finally, after an hour of snowball throwing (and a few fistfights), people admitted either defeat or a draw and returned back to the buildings.

"Dammit!"

"Calm down Nena."

"It's your fault for taking this so seriously."

"ME? You're the one who started it!"

Allelujah sighed at their childish bickering.

"Can we go back?" Tieria asked weakly. Setsuna seconded that opinion. The trio pulled themselves back to the school and by then they were beginning to freeze.

"Let's all take showers then meet in the cafeteria," Allelujah suggested. The underclassmen nodded and trudged back to their dorm.

"Tieria."

"What is it?" he asked as he got ready to go wash.

"Today was… fun."

Tieria smiled at how awkwardly Setsuna fumbled with the strange word.

"Yes, it was," he replied, content.

He took a quick shower and Setsuna hopped in after him. The school was still a bit chilly due to how large it was and the heating system had had a few kinks lately. He had changed into a slightly too large sweater and loose trousers and slipped on his shoes to hurry after Tieria. This place was like a home to many students and they dressed comfortably in whatever they wanted to like pajamas or sweatpants. No one really harassed you for what you wore. Well, there was some discrimination on brands and styles, but there was no ill will towards comfortable clothes on weekends or breaks like these.

"Oh, Setsuna, Tieria, over here!"

Then spotted the junior and weaved through the small pockets of people to reach him.

"Here you go," he said, handing then each a cup of hot chocolate with large fluffy marshmallows floating in the cocoa.

Setsuna looked dumbly into his cup.

"What is it?"

The two had no reply.

"It's… hot chocolate," Allelujah explained weakly.

"It's something sweet. Just drink it," Tieria said in a more direct manner.

"No, not yet! We can drink it in the lounge. The school finally opened it since well, its winter."

The freshmen had no idea what Alleluajh was talking about and he led them to the place. It was large and richly carpeted, with one immense fireplace in the center of each wall and numerous plush couches and armchairs near coffee tables scattered around.

"Why the hell does our school have a place like this?" Tieria exclaimed.

"Well, they know the pressures of student life, so they made a place to relax, particularly in winter."

Setsuna ignored the two of them and went to curl up in an armchair by a coffee table. He drank his hot cocoa and almost felt like dosing off despite the all the chattering in the area.

"Hey, Allelujah, why didn't Setsuna know what hot chocolate was?"

"I don't know. Well, Christmas is when Celestial Being is the busiest, so she probably just never had time to spend Christmas with him. And well… I'm pretty sure you don't celebrate Christmas when you're a child soldier."

Tieria couldn't help but flinch at the words.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering how he's still sane for one."

"Are you sure he's really all that sane?"

"Touché," Tieria muttered as he remembered all of Setsuna's weird personality shifts and scary blank stares. The two went to join Setsuna and Allelujah started up a board game of some kind on the coffee table's touchscreen. As they played, Setsuna surprised them.

"Allelujah, Tieria, don't tell Lyle I said this, okay?"

"Setsuna?"

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna sipped from his mug and swallowed a marshmallow. When he finished choking it down, he looked away from them and said,

"The bombing that killed Lyle's family, I think… I could have stopped it."

Tieria and Allelujah's hands slipped on the screen and they both promptly LOST THE GAME.

"Setsuna, what are you saying?"

"I knew the person who went with the bomb."  
>"Wh-what, Setsuna what are-!"<p>

"Don't tell Lyle. I'll tell him someday, and I want you two to make sure that he doesn't kill me."

They saw Setsuna's face and realized he was truly afraid.

"He won't kill you, I promise," Allelujah said reassuringly.

"Trust us," Tieria said, placing a hand over Setsuna's. Setsuna nodded and began to grip the seat's armrests tightly.

He quickly took out a small bottle of pills and casually swallowed one. No one saw anything except Tieria and Allelujah. Sumeragi had warned them, but they couldn't help but stare as Setsuna grimaced and pressed himself into the plush chair. He seemed to recover soon and opened his eyes just in time to see Lyle and Feldt right next to them.

"Wow, are you sick or something?" Lyle asked jokingly. Setsuna shook his head.

"Oh, Feldt has something to give you."

Setsuna looked up surprised as she handed him a small bag and then seemed to get embarrassed and leave the room with Lyle following. Right before he left though, he looked ast Setsuna oddly and turned the corner.

"What did she get you?"

He turned to face Tieria and pulled the package form the bag. He spent a minute or so pulling off the protective packaging before realizing it was a small box, only about two by two inches large. He opened it and blinked as he saw the small gears turning and heard the simple tune tinkling. The tune was very familiar, like some sort of lullaby.

The nostalgia that followed it was warm and comforting.

**And that's the end of this chapter! For reference, the next chapter is going to be a cross-dressing contest! AND YES, I have been waiting for a while to write a cross-dressing chapter, heh heh heh… R&R?**


	10. Interesting Day, Huh?

**WOOHOO! Cross-Dressing Contest FTW! This is gonna be fun! Expect some (a lot) of clothing descriptions 'cause it ain't cross-dressing until you see WHAT THE HELL they are wearing! Ah, I'm happy~, and I think I'll go back to the main plot after this chapter; unless I think of something else. BTW, watch Towa no Quon. It's an awesome anime!**

"Setsuna, this school is really strange isn't it?" Tieria asked. The reason for his question was a bright colored announcement on school bulletin screen. The bulletin took up almost an entire wall and anything could be added by anyone. This led to what many what teachers called "incidents."

However this attention grabbing ad was no incident. It was a flat out official school event. What was it? A cross-dressing contest. Setsuna went to Tieria's side.

"What's cross-dressing?"

Tieria refused to answer the question and almost had a brain hemmorage when he saw what the first place prize was.

One thousand dollars of pure spending money with no strings attached.

_In cash_.

"What the hell? I swear everyone in this school has way too much free time," he muttered.

He hadn't realized that Lyle was part of that group until lunch.

"So, Tieria, why don't you enter the cross dressing contest?"

Said person promptly choked on his food. Then retorted harshly with un-repeatable language.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't think you were so sensitive about this kind of stuff."

"You have no idea what I went through when I was younger."

"I need the money though."

Everyone at the table immediately became suspicious.

"Why?" Allelujah asked threateningly. Setsuna glanced at Allelujah in surprise. Had something like this happened before? Even Lyle suddenly became reluctant to speak.

"Well, I kinda…"

"YOU WHAT!" Alleluajh yelled.

Setsuna had stopped mid-bite and felt sick.

"I hired someone to find out who caused the bombing that killed my family."

Allelujah and Tieria realized that Setsuna was probably feeling more than a couple of butterflies in his stomach stabbing away with little knives.

"Um, are you _sure_?" Tieria asked warily.

"What do you mean?"

"You could've been scammed."

"Don't worry, I've got some, personal contacts."

"You have no idea how shady that sounds."

"It's legit."

Setsuna forced himself to calm down and remember there was no way the bombing could be traced back to him, especially since he didn't even do it.

"Oh well, if you won't do it, Setsuna, care to volunteer?"

Well, technically, he was safe if Lyle really was investigating everything, but if he refused, it would be suspicious as hell. Especially because he was from Krugis; not that Lyle was racist! It was just that he probably knew someone from the KPSA did it, and he was, well, from where the KPSA originated, so that was not in his favor-oh god he was so epically _**screwed. **_

__"Ah, um, alright…"

Lyle gave a small cheer.

"Thanks a lot!"

Setsuna gave Tieria and Allelujah helpless looks.

"What's cross-dressing?"

They stared at him.

"S-setsuna," Allelujah began shakily, "cross-dressing is when a boy dresses like a girl or a girl dresses like a boy."

He felt like a rock had been dropped in his stomach. He stared back at them as if they were distorted carnival mirrors. This was bad.

"Then, where do we start?"

Thankfully, Feldt decided to go shopping with him to help. She did bring along Allelujah and Lyle for help, but decided to exclude Tieria. Pink cardigans were just… no.

"First thing we need are extensions," she observed, "and makeup."

Setsuna seemed to be taking the shock and humility remarkably well, but still glanced pleadingly at his friends. Lyle was acting weird too. When Feldt offered to help, he had given Setsuna a strange look again. The two shrugged.

"Can't he use your makeup?" Lyle puzzled.

Feldt shook her head.

"No, sharing makeup is a health hazard."

"Never knew that," Lyle muttered.

As they enterd the store it was very, _very_, awkward. The chatter in the store hadn't decreased, but they could feel a few stares and the majority of customers in the shop were women or girls. What they didn't know was that a beautiful girl and three young, strong, and attractive teenage boys were definitely going to be pure eye-candy for most of the young women in the shop.

"Sorry you're going to have to pay for this," Alleluajah sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it to see Setsuna all pretty on the stage," she said demurely. The trio was slightly in shock. Feldt did not seem like that kind of person. Setsuna was even beginning to wonder if she had a sadistic streak in her. Lyle frowned and glanced at Setsuna. Again.

"You have nice lashes," she said as she looked over the mascara, and picked up one for extreme volume and length, "we need to emphasize that." Then she went over all the foundation, liquid foundation, concealer, blush, lipstick(?), lip liner(?), powder, eye shadow, gel eyeliner, and even highlighter(?).

"Oh god," Allelujah muttered with a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing too loudly.

"She's picking an eyelash curler now," Lyle noticed with some amusement as she dragged Setsuna to all the different sections. His expression turned dark at how she was tightly clutching Setsuna's limp wrist. Allelujah knew better than to bother Lyle right now. He was in a bad and possibly painful mood right now.

The extensions were easy enough since Setsuna just had black hair. Feldt however decided to buy a strong brush for taming his hair.

Now they were onto clothes. Setsuna's theories of her having a sadistic streak were more-or-less confirmed when she picked out for him black and white striped stockings that went up to his mid-thigh.

"Isn't this, too much?"

"No," she replied, sublime as ever, "you have nice legs."

Then came the dress. That was when Setsuna was seriously suggesting to opt out. Lyle however had repeatedly told him how he'd be in debt if he didn't win. So he admitted defeat to Feldt. It was, of all things, a strapless dress, that luckily had an elastic instead of a zipper. The skirt barely brushed the a little bit more than an inch below his mid-thigh and fluttered over the stockings. It was cute, Feldt had said, but Setsuna wasn't well versed in this kind of… stuff. The dress was mostly white, hemmed with intricate black lace and a cute blue bow over the center of the chest.

"But I don't have…" he gestured to his chest.

"We'll sew in padding, now go try everything on," she said and pushed him in a dressing room. Allelujah and Lyle did their best to block curious stares.

When Setsuna came out, many people stared. So that boy really was a girl, huh. Only three people knew the truth. Lyle and Allelujah burst out laughing. Feldt gave a small smile.

"You look cute."

The dress suited his thin frame and his collarbones and neck were well defined. The stockings made his legs seem a bit longer too.

The shoes had taken some time to pick. In the end Feldt chose some black, strappy ankle high boots with buckles. It had a wedge heel that wasn't too extreme so he should be fine.

They were READY.

The day of the contest.

As soon as Setsuna stepped onto the stage with long, glossy locks, makeup, and a cute outfit the crowd went wild. The only time that really raised any problems was the high heels race. As he ran, the skirt of his dress inevitably hiked up and any particularly large steps flashed his boxers. It was embaressing to say the least. At least he won. The money was promptly handed over to Lyle and all was solved.

Lyle re-read and re-read the contents of the envelope. The kid responsible for the bombing was dead too. It had been a suicide bombing. His hands crushed the papers.

"Lyle?"

"What!" he shouted at Feldt. She had simply knocked on his door.

"Is something wromg?"

"Everything!"

She trembled at his harsh tone.

"Tell me what's wrong? I'm your girlfriend now…" she trailed off weakly.

"YOU! You've been clinging on to Setsuna this entire time! What am I? Just a distraction, something to amuse yourself with!"

"NO!" she screamed. She had never cried out so loudly before.

"Liar! That's it! I'm breaking up with you!"

He didn't mean to say that. It was just that, all that had happened, he couldn't stand her anymore; couldn't love her.

Feldt was in shock. She pulled her hands off the cool metal of the door. He had severed their relationship, without even looking her in the face. The tears came and she ran off, forcing the sobs to stay quiet and discreet. Lyle sat in his chair dumbly, reading the words 'suicide bombing' over and over.

**That's it! The end of the chapter! Next one's going to be a camping trip! Last omake, I promise!**

**And as for Feldt and Lyle's relationship, it's ruined. Trust me.**


	11. Ch 11 Camping

**New chapter! This time it's one really awkward camping trip! I swear, last one before we're back to main plot! Camping trip, camping trip, they're always fun!**

Setsuna gasped and his eyes snapped open. Tieria was still asleep. He needed some fresh air. It was nice how these dorms didn't have bunk beds and actually had separate quarters. That's why it struck him odd how the two beds juxtaposed each other in one room. He quietly got out from under his covers to slide open the window after undoing the electric lock. Spring was beginning to come and the plants were all flourishing, but there was still the chill of winter. He leaned over the sill, careful not to trip the sensor as he inhaled and exhaled. He was not in Krugis anymore. No more fighting. His mind unwillingly flickered back to unpleasant memories and the skin around a scar on his stomach ached.

"Can you close the window?"

Setsuna jumped and did as Tieria asked. He must've been louder than he thought. His training was really starting to slip, not that he was sad about it or anything. The lock chirped to show it was armed and he went to sit on his bed, facing Tieria.

"Sorry."

"No, I don't mind," Tieria droned wearily, "was it another nightmare?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Nothing too big…"

He was such a liar. Killing your parents was a big thing. He had let himself be swayed by the sweet words and promises so easily. Was he really that weak? What if, someday he met _**that**_person again, and went out of control-

"Setsuna, you're fading."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize; the nightmares are increasing, aren't they? Why?"

He shook his head, completely baffled. It was something akin to a sixth sense. He could feel something bad coming, something horrible ready to rip this idyllic life apart by the seams and break him into pieces for a second time without any intention of letting him glue the pieces back together. It was a frightening sensation; to know danger was in the near future without any way to go around it or hide out.

"Tieria?"

"What is it?"

"I'm scared. Something's coming."

Tieria groaned.

"Why are you worried? Everyone's going to protect you," he mumbled as he settled down into the covers.

"Really?" Setsuna asked, clearly elated.

Tieria nodded half asleep once more.

Setsuna was brighter somehow. Allelujah had noticed how gloomy Setsuna was but was glad when he brightened up again. He also learned another reason for Setsuna's improved mood.

"The bio classes are having a camping trip in a forest an hour's bus ride away? But what about _right next door?" _

Tieria shrugged.

"Rich people need to waste money to feel like it's worth it. Setsuna's pretty happy about it. I told him to be careful though."

"Figures."

"Did you see Setsuna's face today?"

"Oh god, what happened?"

Tieria gave an exasperated sigh.

"Setsuna noticed Feldt was crying early this morning. Asked her what was wrong. She slapped him hard enough to leave fingerprints and nick him in the face with her nails before screaming it was 'all his fault'."

Allelujah frowned.

"Lyle is dead."

"Allelujah?"

"Lyle is so freaking dead. What the _hell _did that damn idiot do?"

"Broke up with her."

It was times like these where he wished Tieria wasn't so straightforward.

"I'm calling him right now."

"Don't do that. Send him a message."

Allelujah quickly typed out a question and within minutes Lyle replied. It turns out he did dump her in the most spectacular way possible. From behind a locked door. Allelujah groaned.

"I took a peek at the info he got. The bomber died in the explosion. He's probably pissed off about that."

"Should Setsuna tell him, what he wants to tell?"

"Just let him relax. Tell him Lyle broke up with Feldt, nothing else."

"Got it. We're packing tonight anyway."

Allelujah watched Tieria walk away and wondered how the hell he got caught up in drama like this. There was always worse, but still…

"Setsuna, Lyle broke up with Feldt."

Setsuna stopped trying to shove a sweater into his duffel bag and stared at Tieria.

"Why did she say it was my fault though?"

Tieria winced at the bandage on Setsuna's face and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You're actually quite close to her."

Setsuna blushed. Tieria stared right back.

"What do you mean?"

"She went to you first about her problems, got you that music box, and went shopping with you _two _times. That's already more dates than Lyle's had with her. Face it: she's more comfortable around you and the same thing is true for you," he babbled on, realizing and understanding as he spoke.

His roommate looked back down at his bag and seemed very interested in trying to fit in a book to read. He could have put it in his backpack really. Tieria smiled. So he really wasn't all that dense after all.

The bus ride was loud to say the least, but an enjoyable sort of clamor; one that was lively and excited. Setsuna looked out the window and tested to see if he could read any of the billboards going by at breakneck speed.

They reached the camp fairly soon and each went to pick out a tent with their roommates or partners.

"It's cold," Setsuna noted. Tieria nodded in agreement.

"The sky's going to be really clear here though."

Setsuna wondered what Tieria meant by that, when Feldt passed by that moment. Tieria's words echoed in his ears and Feldt suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm sorry for… hitting you."

"It's fine."

"Alright then."

She hurried with her bags to her own tent and Tieria was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"That was awkward," he said innocently. Setsuna decided this was the only time he'd ever hit Tieria and punched him in the gut.

Tieria recovered surprisingly fast and the two made it to their tent in no time.

"Tieria, what did you mean by the sky being 'clear'?"

"I'll give you a hint. Tonight, go outside and just look up. You won't regret it."

That night, he unzipped the tent and gazed at the sky. His breath caught as he noticed how many stars there were and how amazingly bright there were. It was the first time in his life that he had clearly seen the moon and stars.

"Pretty, am I right?"

Setsuna nodded, but still looked at the sky. He could hear Tieria walk up next to him.

"I… never really saw the sky in Krugis."

"Setsuna?"

"There was always smoke, or fighting, or blood."

Tieria was silent. Blood, huh?

"Whose blood was it?"

"My own, or someone else's."

"Let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

The weather here was strange. Setsuna found himself changing clothes twice a day or more. It'd be so cold in the morning, then unexpectedly heat up around the afternoon and then dip below again into the night. The beginning of the day started with breakfast, then a nature hike where plants would be pointed out and the significance of its place in the ecosystem. Then there would be a bit heavier hiking to look for animal dens or nests. One thing was for sure: they were getting a lot of exercise. And after the lessons, it was basically the rest of the day all to themselves with periodic checkpoints.

"Setsuna, let's go swimming."

He agreed, since it had been a while since he last went. When they got to the lake, Setsuna's eyes widened. It was quite large and reflected the mountain adjoined to it almost perfectly. Another thing that made him laugh was how it looked like there was gold mixed in with the sand.

"It's just pyrite," Tieria explained. The water was ice cold, but after a while everyone who had decided to go swimming got used to it.

"Tieria, Tieria! There's fish!"

TIeria's head snapped towards Setsuna when he heard him call and then tripped underwater as silvery silhouettes brushed against his feet. At least Setsuna was laughi-wait.

Setsuna was… laughing? Camera camera camera camera camera- there, it was still looped to his wrist and luckily the thing about it being shock-proof and waterproof was completely true. He hurriedly snapped several candid shots of Setsuna's laughing and carefree expression and jabbed the save button. He glanced over them and to his relief they were all fine.

"Are you alright Tieria?"

"Um- yeah, I am. And Feldt is coming over."

"Oh, Setsuna, you're swimming too?"

He nodded.

"I hope I get used to how cold the water is though."

"Everyone else did."

"I guess."

"About Lyle- I'm sorry."

She looked like she was going to cry for a few moments, than relaxed.

"No, its okay, I kind of noticed, that it wasn't going anywhere."

TIeria almost winced at how awkward the conversation turned. Well, he didn't feel like interfering in any way. They'd have to work everything out themselves.

After they showered they took random walks around and even used the small zip line the park had. As dinner rolled around, they realized how hungry they were. Setsuna's stomach growled strangely.

"I think I'm getting hungry."

"Your stomach sort of sounds like purring cat that's choking at the same time."

The dinner bell started to ring but when they got to the line it already was backed to up to the bathrooms. After waiting for what seemed half an hour they didn't really care what they were eating; they just needed to eat.

"That took a while."

Setsuna nodded. The food tasted good. Then he noticed Feldt leaving and throwing away almost half of her dinner. He was conflicted. The girl or food?

"Setsuna," Tieria muttered, "aren't you going to go talk to her?"

Dammit, no food. He got up and dumped his dinner and went out after her.

"Feldt, where are you going?"

She was crying.

"Setsuna… It's none of your business."

"Lyle?"

"Yeah."

He sighed, then walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look up."

They both turned toward the heavens and she rubbed her red eyes. Her crying slowed.

"It's pretty."

She suddenly realized how close they were and blushed.

"Thanks, you've been so nice; even after I slapped you."

"Try to be happier from now on," he said, just as entranced by the stars.

Feldt paused. Now was the time to take a risk.

"I think I will be. I think I still like Lyle, but he never liked me. But now, I realized there was someone I liked so much that I didn't mind being around that person. Even though I was so shy."

"Who was it?"

"You."

Setsuna blinked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, that was so cheesy."

"I don't… mind?"

"Huh?"

"I'll go out with you."

She stared back at him for a few moments, then hugged him.

**Oh my god, most retarded ending EVER. I couldn't think of anything, and I don't know what's wrong I just couldn't write anything. Grrr, back to the main plot!**


	12. Ch 12: Did It Go Well?

**Blargh… The main plot marches on! Sorry for being so late… Anyway, this signals the start of the end!**

"I'm not imagining stuff, am I? Did you seriously say that?" Tieria asked, eating his lunch.

Lyle laughed at all three of their bewildered expressions.

"Nope, you're not hearing things. Some politician's actually going to visit and stay at the school for a bit. He's a potential presidential candidate." he finished.

"So, this person might be Earth Sphere Federation's new president?"

"Jeez, just call it the ESF," Lyle complained to Setsuna.

"My bad."

"Don't apologize," Allelujah said gently, "you've been really jumpy lately, have you?"

Setsuna nodded.

"What's with you, Tieria? You've been all annoyed and even more irritable than usual," Lyle retorted.

"You're not the one who has to deal with the nightmares."

"That's true," Allelujah sighed.

"Anyway, since that guy's going to be coming for a visit, security's going to be all on high-alert," he informed, "no need to be worried. Stop being so ominous."

He turned towards the other two.

"Really? Think about what someone _wants _to hear, not just some empty and pointless promises," he rested his head in his palms, "ugh… you two can be so unaware sometimes."

Lyle bristled at the sneaky insult.

"Listen, even if you're not getting that much sleep, none of us are! I've got to worry about college and Allelujah's got to start his applications soon too; just because you're all tired doesn't mean you can take it out on us!"

"Lyle! Aren't you being a hypocrite? You're taking it all out on them!"

"How can you stay so calm! I've seen you stressing over your applications; don't lie!"

"But I'm taking this all in stride and I'm not letting it get the better of me, so just stop!"

"Ah, this is your entire fault Tieria!"

"So now you're pointing fingers? Just like some spoiled brat! Don't you think Setsuna's dreams don't freak the hell out of me too!"

"Oh, now you're pulling excuses, aren't you?"

"Now I know why Feldt left you for Setsuna! At least she won't get all the ignoring and yelling from him!"

A silence swept over the entire room, like a suffocating blanket. Setsuna wanted to hide from the stares that crawled up his skin from all over the room. Tieria gasped and clamped a hand over his own mouth. Even he had realized the line he'd crossed. At that moment, whatever was holding Lyle back simply broke. Setsuna could almost hear chains snapping with elegant '_clinks' _from the way Lyle's body language and expression seemed to suddenly ooze murderous intent. Setsuna realized what was going to happen and ran in front of Lyle just as he launched a fist at Tieria.

Setsuna noticed with relief that he had made it in time. His face was going to be bruised, but it was worth the trouble. The other students in the lounge had crowded around them and were disappointed. They had been hoping for a fight. It seemed they were going to be robbed of that pleasure.

One of them decided that he still wanted a good brawl.

"Hey!" He called.

"Are you seriously gonna let that terrorist mess with you like that!"

Lyle paused and then redirected his fury to whoever had tried to taunt him.

Setsuna grabbed him.

"Stop it! StopitstopitstopitstopitSTOP IT!" He screamed.

And they all did just that.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he muttered for the second time that day and ran off. He really… couldn't take this.

He needed to see Feldt.

-o-o-o-

"So that's what happened," she said as she found some ice for Setsuna to put on his face. He sighed and waited until he cheek was numb from the cold.

"Do you think they've calmed down by now?"

Feldt smiled.

"I'm pretty sure they all have. They're like your big brothers Setsuna."

Setsuna stared at Feldt.

"Really?"

She smiled.

"Really."

Setsuna scooted near Feldt and rested on her shoulder.

"The world… is changing."

"You're right," she murmured as she leaned her head on his. Even if the world were to end at this moment, they'd both die without regrets. It was peace and comfort that enveloped the two. He fully enjoyed it, and so did she. If they had to be separated; he'd make sure they weren't. A brief thought flickered in his mind and he nursed the spark into a flame. He almost laughed at how cheesy it was, but that'd ruin the moment.

"Geez, we're sorry," Lyle apologized.

"My bad, it really was my fault," TIeria admitted.

"No, I screwed and punched him."

"Well I guess we're all to blame," Allelujah wearily said.

Setsuna laughed. He couldn't help it. They really were like brothers. His friends looked at him, their jaws dropping, and quickly caught the virus, laughing along with him.

"Okay! Apology accepted, but you need to help me with something."

He told them plainly, and this time they were laughing at how ridiculous it was.

"Fine, fine!"

That weekend, he handed Feldt a necklace. The pendant was a very tiny crescent moon with deep blue enamel inlay on silver metal.

"It's so cute! Thanks," she replied, beaming.

Awkwardly, Setsuna lifted the chain around his neck from under his collar. The pendant dangling from that was a small flat golden ring with rays that had orange enamel set on gold colored metal. He gently held the crescent moon in his fingertips and showed how the moon clicked into place inside the center of the ring. Feldt's eyes widened and in a burst of courage gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She giggled while beet red and ran away with the moon pendant and chain.

"So, how'd it go?" Allelujah asked.

Setsuna was blushing and he touched his fingers to his lips.

"She kissed you!" Tieria blurted.

Setsuna was in a daze and bear-hugged all of them, laughing loudly. Allelujah, Tieria, and Lyle glanced at each other and pretended to sigh as if annoyed. This was such a big change from the obviously depressed and withdrawn boy they'd met in the beginning. It was pleasant. He may be acting more like a little kid, but maybe it was from repressing everything. Feldt was finally helping him open up.

-0-0-0-

"Excuse me?"

Setsuna and everyone else turned to face a horde of cameras; some videotaping, some flashing. A man with graying hair but a warm smile looked at them. His three –piece-suit was immaculate, and it was obvious that this was the presidential candidate. Setsuna could immediately tell how charismatic this man was.

"I've been noticing you all around the school, and it is amazing how all four of you, despite being so different, are the best of friends, I was hoping to interview your group with cameras rolling. I'm Joseph Merithine."

They looked among themselves, and decided, 'why the hell not?'

"When do want to do the interview?" Lyle asked.

"Now, if you don't mind. In a room the school has prepared."

"Alright then."

Setsuna was around the center of them all and he noticed the bodyguards everywhere. The way they frequently touched their belts or pockets in their jackets though…

"Something wrong?"

Tieria was worried about him.

"No, I just think the guards… They're a bit too, jumpy. Something's up."

Allelujah and Lyle had heard as well.

"A bit too late to back out now," Alleluajh breathed.

**AAAnd that's the end of this chapter! Oh god shoot me NOW that was HORRIBLE! I'm sorry, the clichés, oh how they hurt! Argh! Anyway! Probably only about three chapters left! Maybe less! **

**P.S. I'm sorry about the love! You can't write about it if you've never fallen in love before! A **


	13. Ch 13: Conflict

**I'm SO SORRY! I'M SO LATE AREN'T I? I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH!**

Setsuna was actually a bit disappointed at the man's questions. They were fairly generic and bland. He figured even Ms. Sumeragi had answered questions far more complex and touchy.

"So, is it hard for you at this school?"

Setsuna put on a big smile and answered innocently.

"Well, there was some bullying in the beginning, but it's almost nonexistent now. My friends also back me up too!"

The other three were trying their hardest not to laugh on national television. There was just something unbelievably funny watching Setsuna act like some kind of clichéd and innocent highschooler.

After a couple more questions they all relaxed, and Setsuna noticed the guards becoming calmer.

Good sign?

He was very wrong. Exactly twenty minutes later, when they were all wondering when this was finally going to be done, five guards took out their guns and shot the remaining security. Setsuna jumped up and pushed all of them at the table down to the ground.

"Don't look!" he screamed as he kneeled over them, watching the corpses hit the ground. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was forcing something dark in him to the surface. His breathing became more and more ragged as his hands dug into the room's soft carpet. He couldn't lose his cool; not now. The trick was staying calm. The camera lady had been shot, but it looked as if she had only passed out from shock. Her leg was bleeding sluggishly. Setsuna crawled over and used his scarf as makeshift gauze and bandages by tearing it into strips with his teeth.

"Well! We got that over!" the lead man announced gleefully. He pulled of a wig to reveal red hair.

"Get up!"

All five up them stood up slowly. Setsuna noticed with some respect how the politician was actually staring _the_ Ali-Al Sachez down. He knew the man's name because that was the person who had brainwashed him and put him in the KPSA. Inside his head was going in all directions at a hundred miles per hour. Ali didn't recognize him that was a relief, but why-?

"I've been hired to kill you, Mr. Politician~, so don't try to resist! If you do-", the other four henchmen pointed their guns at Setsuna and his friends, "they eat bullets, so think this over."

"Shit," Tieria muttered. Lyle looked as if he was seriously contemplating trying to take down four armed and trained mercs. Allelujah seemed to have an unfamiliar and reckless look in his eyes. Dammit, he didn't want everyone to die; not like this! Ali shot the video camera and everyone but him jumped.

"There, now we won't have an audience."

Mr. Merithine seemed to be having the most obvious dilemma and Setsuna didn't blame him. Die, or let the children die? Apparently he was much, much smarter than he let on. He probably had dumbed down the questions he wanted to ask them, figuring they wouldn't have been able to answer properly.

"I know your type. You're the kind of person that has money as God. I will pay you a higher price to let all of us go."

"Hmm, you're actually quite the diplomat, you know? Fine, nine million and you're all free to go."

"Agreed. My super PAC can raise a lot and I'm willing to pay from my own pocket as well, just don't hurt the children."

Ali grinned.

"Then we have a deal. Pay the money now from your phone."

He quickly took out his phone and within minutes looked up.

"I sent the money."

"Good."

There was a growing commotion outside the room and Ali fired a few warning shots. Screaming was heard from the outside and it was then he quickly opened the door, threw out Mr. Merithine and… shut it again. The door was fortified with metal and electronically locked. It would take forever to break down.

"Jeez, I hate idiots like him the most. I bet he didn't even pay. I can make so much more cash by ransoming off the rest of you."

"Grrr… Well, at least you'll be caught after you hand over the money!" Tieria yelled.

A loud bang and Tieria was down, grasping his grazed arm.

"Tieria!"

He didn't know why he shouted like that. Maybe it was because Tieria was his best friend, but he was the first one by his side and ripping his shirt to make a bandage. Tieria amazingly had not lost his focus on Ali.

"You don't get it. A rival of Joseph Merithine asked me to kill him. If I'm caught, I'm going to out him and he knows that. Man, messing with the rich and stupid is the best! Hmmm?"

He strolled over to Setsuna, who was still tending to Tieria and painfully tilted him up by the chin with the barrel of his gun.

"You look familiar…"

Setsuna's breath caught in his throat, but he regained his composure.

"It's been a while, Ali-al Sachez. Do you remember me?"

"Setsuna!" Lyle shouted. "You know him!"

He seemed to be unafraid of the gun pointed at his neck, but at Lyle's words, he turned to face him with the saddest expression Lyle had ever seen.

"I'm… so sorry."

Ali lifted the pistol and slapped Setsuna in the face with it.

"Stop that!"

Ali turned to face Allelujah.

"Would you really be defending him if you knew he was a monster?"

"What?"

Ali laughed loudly. This was incredibly _fun_. One of his own child soldiers; finally with a chance at normal life and he could watch back and enjoy the show while it all fell apart. Setsuna groaned and spit some blood from the cut in his mouth. His eyes seemed to have lost all light.

"He was one of my own soldiers!"

"Shut up, we know that he was a soldier!" Allelujah retorted.

"Oh, _Soran, _so you _did_ tell them part of the story."

"'Part of the story?' Setsuna, what's he talking about!" Tieria pleaded, grabbing Setsuna by the shoulders. Setsuna refused to look at him in the face.

"He became a soldier along with the rest of the village children after I brainwashed them and they killed their own parents! They actually believed they were fighting a holy war; children really can become anything you want them to be!"

Setsuna unconsciously shuddered and screamed. He covered his ears and howled.

"NO! DON'T TELL THEM THAT! PLEASE, STOP!"

He leapt up and tried to go for Ali's knees, but he was easily kicked down. They all watched in horror as Setsuna was acting nothing like his normal self.

"Setsuna… Did you really, kill your own parents?" Allelujah asked.

The lack of an answer proved all. Allelujah winced and looked away.

"And that's not all," Ali taunted, "those soldiers I was talking about? They were the KPSA."

Lyle's gaze shot over to Setsuna. Without warning he punched Setsuna into the ground.

"Setsuna… All this time… And to think I trusted you."

Setsuna whimpered and pushed away Lyle. This was ridiculous; he had to get his bearings. He took deep, unsteady breaths.

"I was going to tell you about the bombings at a better time, but I guess you want to know, don't you?"

Ali watched the scene with amusement.

"I've got guns pointed at you and you still have time to be sentimental. Well, I have to send my demands, so who wants to walk out with the note?"

"Lyle, I-I could've stopped the bombing. My friend was going to leave and I tried to convince him to not go-you have to believe me! Please!" he blurted out.

The desperation was so clear in his voice; a part of Lyle wanted to accept it. At the same time, hatred needed its scapegoat.

"Lyle! Throw away revenge! Walk out with that letter!" Setsuna screamed. Allelujah and Tieria were at a loss. And then, something on Setsuna's face; the sheer terror, clicked in him. This was Setsuna. His friend. Didn't he say he had planned from the beginning to tell him? Wasn't the emotion on his face proof that he was genuinely worried for them all? What was he doing?

"Ah, don't look at me like that," he sighed, then glared at Ali.

"I'm not walking out with that note."

"Lyle-!"

"It's alright! Calm down Setsuna. I. I don't blame you."

Setsuna slumped over in relief. At the same time he hated himself for that betraying emotion.

Ali couldn't believe how well things had turned out for them. He was busy scribbling demands on a piece of fancy stationary with an expensive pen, carelessly undermining its value.

"Someone has to give the note."

He zeroed in on Allelujah and pulled him up roughly while shoving the note into his hands.

"Here you go."

"What? NO! I'm not leaving!" He shouted and dug his feet in and forced Ali to drag him to the door.

"I'm NOT leaving my FRIENDS!"

As he was pulled passed the desk, he knocked over the pencil cup and hoped the scissors falling out had gone unnoticed. Setsuna's eyes widened and he waited until Ali was further away before grabbing the scissors and sliding them up his sleeve. The other guards had carelessly shifted their attention to the commotion happening with Allelujah. Thank god for baggy sleeves. Allelujah continued to yell and fight and they all noticed with some pleasure that Ali was actually having a hard time with him. They got to the door and Ali effortlessly threw out Allelujah while opening and closing the door. For a moment, a burst of sound and a bustle of action and emotion flared before their eyes, before it was hidden away just as quickly when the door slid shut.

Setsuna took advantage of that distraction to stab one of their watchers in the arm. He screamed and tried to shoot but Setsuna was prepared. He aimed the point of the scissors at the man's throat, and the screams of his friends stopped it an inch before the small of his throat. The man went unnaturally silent as Setsuna dug the point into the soft flesh. The others all paused.

"Shoot and the man dies."

Another loud bang rattled their eardrums and the scissors were shot out of his hand. His eyes widened and he quickly aimed for the man's gun and then shot him in the foot. He hoped that the man was lucky and the bullet hadn't hit anything important. The pained screams told him otherwise. He nimbly darted forward and shot another fake guard in the hand, irrevocably wounding it. He twisted his body and cried out as the remaining two brought him down with a punch and kick.

When he thought he was gone, Tieria jumped to his rescue and gouged out an eye from one of his attackers with the (broken) scissors while Lyle had interlocked his fists and brought them swiftly down on the other's head. Setsuna had no idea the two of them could be so… bloodthirsty. Tieria seemed to come to his senses and threw up. Lyle's knees gave out and he knelt there, shivering. Only Ali was left now. He had watched the whole scene with some amusement.

"Wonderful, you took out all my henchmen, but wiped yourselves out in the process while losing the element of surprise. Tsk tsk, Soran. I taught you to be much better than that."

Setsuna glared.

"Sorry… huff, huff, I haven't _killed _in a while."

Ali advanced toward the group and Setsuna stood firmly before his friends.

"Back off."

"You know that won't happen. Besides, look at those two, you're the only one in any shape to do anything."

It was true. Tieria was still sick, and Lyle was still in shock. That meant the only threat was… him.

Fear began to trickle into his mind. The adrenaline was pumping and everything screamed at him to run instead of fight. What was he going to-?

_BEEP BEEP_

The desk phone chirped again.

Ali ambled over all while Setsuna kept his firm stare on him. He pressed the speaker button and a voice filtered through.

"This is Sumeragi Lee-Noriega. I am here to negotiate with you and your demands."

Setsuna gasped and Ali snatched the gun from him. Setsuna realized what he had done but it was too late. Ali grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Setsuna couldn't help but cry out. A cracking sound or perhaps it was a shatter echoed through the small speakers. The holographic panel was blank, so nothing could be seen.

"Oh, you read the note didn't you? It's ransom."

"Your demands are too high, it is impossible to pay the full amount you specified."

"Liar, only one of them can't pay, right?"

Lyle was here on scholarship. If his family couldn't afford the school of course they couldn't afford whatever large amount Ali had posted. Setsuna's mouth went dry.

"Its Soran here I bet."

Setsuna cut off Sumeragi.

"Of course it is. I'm only here on scholarship," he muttered in defeat.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you?"

"Of course," he answered and twisted around, dislocating his shoulder on purpose and jabbing at Ali's throat. Ali let him go and sidestepped the dodge, but at the cost of Setsuna's freedom. Setsuna moaned and dropped to the ground.

It was no use. Now his shoulder was useless. Then a miracle happened. Tieria recovered enough to lurch forward and place the scissors in Setsuna's hand. His hand was to his side and in Ali's blind spot. He waited, and waited as Ali got closer, and closer, then jumped up and stabbed him in the throat. Or at least tried to. The sharp tips sank into his wrist and at that moment the door burst from its frame and people poured in. Ali jumped out the window and Setsuna knew a two-story drop was no problem for him. People began to apprehend the men lying piteously on the ground. Tieria and Lyle caught Setsuna as he let go and leaned back, knowing they'd catch him. Allelujah burst through the crowd somehow and joined them all. Setsuna hugged all of his friends and bawled. His arm dangled from his side.

"It's all over," he sobbed, "it's all over."

**Phew! That chapter's done. I'm sorry for how my writing seems to be going down the drain, I really apologize… At certain points I was actually planning to have Setsuna killed, then I realized it'd be way too dark. One chapter left!**


	14. END

**Last chapter! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me for so long! And I apologize for the shitty chapters as of late**. **It's just been hard to write lately, as in I can feel this story slipping from my mind. Sorry, sorry, time for a conclusion.**

"So, how's therapy been?" Allelujah asked tentatively.

Lyle laughed.

"Don't worry, we're both doing fine! Right, Tieria?"

Tieria nodded, then winced and stretched his arm out carefully.

"The therapist says our progress has been good, and my arm will get better soon. The muscle wasn't cut too deeply."

Allelujah sighed and looked out the window absentmindedly.

"Setsuna's still holed up in your guys' room, isn't he, Tieria?"

Tieria frowned and sat down in by Allelujah. He tapped his fingers idly on the glass countertop on the lunch table.

"He'll be fine, give him some credit. He's tougher than all of us put together."

"Let me guess, he'll need another prescription soon?"

"Sumeragi's sending one over in a week."

Lyle also picked a seat near them.

"Why can't we help him?"

Tieria took off his glasses and rested his eyes.

"Because we aren't him."

He put an arm over his eyes and tried to not let the tears show.

School, food, homework, sleeping- everything blurred into one big mess in his mind. The monotonous actions of school and everyday life shielded him from the full brunt of the psychological damage. Tieria, Lyle, and Allelujah were also all there for him, but for some reason, he couldn't look at them in the eye. There was guilt creeping into his mind. He should've protected them better. He shouldn't have made them go through all of that.

At the same time, he knew that there was no point in blaming himself. Conflict swirled in his psych and he wanted it to stop.

"Setsuna?"

Setsuna stopped moping around.

"Tieria? Oh, everyone."

They plopped onto the couch beside him.

"How come you won't go to therapy?"

Setsuna shook his head.

"I don't want to. Too much explaining."

So, he didn't want to just spill everything to a random stranger. Tieria sighed and leaned against Setsuna.

"You've been acting so down lately. We've all gotten worried. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm okay. Say, everyone, do you… think I… never mind."

"You were amazing."

Setsuna looked towards Lyle.

"You just dealt with all the shit that happened and saved our asses."

"You're too hard on yourself," Allelujah added.

Setsuna sighed.

"I think I can… relax a bit now."

"Are the nightmares getting better?"

Setsuna mulled over Allelujah's question.

"They're going to."

"That's good."

Allelujah yelled and shot up.

"We're all sighing and this is too depressing! Let's go do something!"

"But what?" Tieria exclaimed, "you want us to all just go downtown and run around like idiots?"

"Let's do that!" Lyle shouted.

Setsuna looked around, confused by the sudden flurry of action. Tieria and Lyle both jumped off the couch and he glanced between them both, confused.

Tieria extended a hand towards him.

"Don't worry; it's just a spur of the moment thing."

Setsuna looked at the scene stretched before him like some kind of exquisite painting. He wanted this image imprinted on his mind forever. Even if he went blind he would never forget this moment in all its glory. Tieria smiled.

"_We'll always be there for you."_

_Those words haunted him and comforted him. He looked at his hands that were once against callused by war. Ali screamed invectives at his new batch of troops. He had been a special case; plucked right from his life back into the blood of war. Really, he had volunteered. It was in order to help Ms. Sumeragi expose the child soldiers being used in this horrible civil war. His friends and Feldt were waiting for him back at school. Ms. Sumeragi had arranged this intensive studying course after he came back so he wouldn't lag behind everyone. She had been crying as he left. _

Tieria, Allelujah, Lyle, Feldt, do you all hate me for this? _He thought. He dispelled the useless thoughts. He'd ask them himself when he was back .How soft it had been of him to reminisce over all that had happened when he first met them. _

_Only three more months left. Then, he could see everyone again…_

_He needed to make sure he survived these last few months._

"_Oi, this is yours."_

_The other boy shoved a package into his arms. It was a bomb._

Forgive me, _he whispered in his mind. It was a silent apology to everyone, just in case he didn't get out of this alive._

**And that is our conclusion! Sorry, about the last part. If it makes you feel any better, I imagine him surviving, but, who knows? Thank you so much for dealing with me over the course of this no doubt infuriating story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I just can't stress my thanks enough.**

**I feel sort of sad my first multi-chapter fanfic has now ended…**


End file.
